1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the recovery of water from atmospheric air, where during a first phase a first stream of cool, humid air from the atmosphere is routed through an adsorber containing a water-adsorbent medium to yield water vapor to the water-adsorbent medium. During a second phase, a circulating second air stream is heated and is then routed through the adsorber to yield heat to the water-adsorbent medium while extracting water from the water-adsorbent medium for subsequent condensation in a condenser, after which the condensed water is collected and ducted away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to copending application of the same assignee entitled "Process and Plant for Recovering Water from Moist Gas", Ser. No. 937,523, filed Aug. 28, 1978, incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus and method described in the aforementioned application concerns a regenerating air stream which is carried in closed-loop circulation through several serially connected heaters taking the form of sun collectors and adsorbers in alternation, and is then ducted through serially connected condensers back to the first sun collector.